Hit the sack at full force
|image = File:AOP_-_Zenryoku_Batankyuu.png |Row 1 title = Japanese Title |Row 1 info = 全力バタンキュー |Row 2 title = Romanji Title |Row 2 info = Zenryoku Batankyu |Row 3 title = Song type |Row 3 info = Opening theme |Row 4 title = Sung by |Row 4 info = AOP }} is the second opening song of Osomatsu-san sung by Japanese Idol group, AOP. It debuted with Episode 13, replacing The Hanamaru Whistle Is Only For Good Kids. It was replaced by Kunshi Ayauku mo Chikauyore in Episode 26. Lyrics |-|Japanese= 大変！ご多忙お兄さん 地球あちこちグルグル 顔面セーフにご用心☆ 青春・花吹雪 メソ\メソ\で (みゃ〜) グズグズで (うー！) お涙ちょーだい！トレンディ〜 (とぅとぅるとぅる) まるさんかくしかくでまた明日 それゆけ全力バタンキュー！ (きゅー！) 今夜もねんねんころりーん (ぐんない) 合図で騒然アテンション (シェー！) なんとも王道あっぱれ (アッパレ) どんな夜もまた日は昇る さあ行くぞ、いまだ、とびこめ！！！ たちまちノンレムドリーミン (ぐー) 迷子のにゃんにゃんごろりーん (にゃあ) 総じて完璧ソ\サエティー (そさえてぃ？？) タイトルは、おそまつさん！ 万年お気楽お兄さん 時の流れにどんぶらこ 天然ビームにご執心. 情熱・乱高下 ああ言えば (はぁ〜？) こう言って (えぇー！) なんだのかんだのクラッカー (ほほよほよ) いざナイフとフォークでいただきまーす どうした！？混沌てやんでい！ (よぉ〜) 正体なんなんじゃらっほーい (ほーい) リアルにモーレツどどんぱ (っぱー！) タイトな団欒ばっちグー (ばっちぐぅ) こんな時は踊るが勝ちよ よし行くぞ、そこだ、ふみきれ！！！ わんぱく豪腕エモーション！ (いぇー！) とはいえのんべんだらりーん (ダヨ〜ン) 忘却、ぜんぜんわかんない…。 (わっかんね) 明日もぴーかん、ワンダホー！ あんな夢やそんな願いは まあいつかの未来で叶うでしょ とりあえず寝て待つのがよろし？ ほれ行くぞ、ままよ、とびだせ！！！ それゆけ全力バタンキュー！ (きゅー！) お疲れチャンチャンバラリーン (ダジョー) ガチこれ問題はナッシング？ (はいっ！) ではまたドヤ顔ばっははーい (どや) こんな感じ今も昔も でも一応、ごめん、あそばせ。 それでも全力バタンキュー！ (きゅー！) 今夜もねんねんころりーん (ぐんない) 斯くしてドンデンバラエティー (ばらえてぃー！) 満足だ、おそまつさん！ |-|Romanized= Taihen! Gotabō onī-san Chikyū achikochi guruguru Ganmen safe ni goyōjin☆ Seishun・hanafubuki Mesomeso de (mya~) guzuguzu de (ū!) Onamida chōdai! Trendy~ (tuturuturu) Marusan kakushi kaku de mata ashita Sore yuke zenryoku batankyū! (Kyū!) Konya mo nennen kororīn (gunnai) Aizu de sōzen attention (shē!) Nantomo ōdō appare (appare) Donna yoru mo mata hi wa noboru Sā iku zo, ima da, tobikome!!! Tachimachi non-REM dreaming (gū) Maigo no nyan nyan gororīn (nyā) Sōjite kanpeki society (society??) Title wa, Osomatsu-san! Mannen o kiraku onī-san Toki no nagare ni donburako Tennen beam ni goshūshin♡ Jōnetsu・rankōge Ā ieba (hā~?) kō itte (ē!) Nanda no kanda no cracker (hohoyohoyo) Iza knife to fork de itadakimāsu Dōshita!? Kontonte yandei! (Yō~) Shōtainan nanjara hōi (hōi) Real ni mōretsu dodonpa (pā!) Tight na danran batchi gū (batchi gū) Konna toki wa odoru ga kachi yo Yoshi iku zo, soko da, fumikire!!! Wanpaku gōwan emotion! (Yeah!) To wa ie nonbendararīn (dayo~n) Bōkyaku, zenzen wakannai... (wakkanne) Ashita mo pīkan, wonderful! Anna yume ya sonna negai wa Mā itsuka no mirai de kanau desho Toriaezu nete matsu no ga yoroshi? Hore iku zo, mama yo, tobidase!!! Sore yuke zenryoku batankyū! (Kyū!) Otsukare chanchan bararīn (dajō) Gachi kore mondai wa nasshingu? (Hai!) De wa mata doya kao bahhahāi (doya) Konna kanji ima mo mukashi mo Demo ichiō, gomen, asobase Soredemo zenryoku batankyū! (Kyū!) Konya mo nennen kororīn (gunnai) Kakushite donden variety (variety!) Manzoku da, Osomatsu-san! |-| English= It's an emergency! I know you're busy young man, But the world is going crazy all over! Taking great care ☆ when face to face, Your youthful life = a flurry of falling petals! Always sobbing, and oh so lazy, You're got a tear-jerking trendiness A circle, triangle and square later... it's see you again tomorrow! Go for it! Passing out with all your might! Tonight you'll be sleeping like a baby But back to eager attention at the signal, You do everything with flying colors! No matter the night, the sun will always rise again. So let's go - now's the time - let's dive right in! Suddenly non-REM dreaming, Rolling around like a stray cat, In this generally perfect society, Where the title is: Osamatsu-san! Young man, taking it easy for eternity, You tumble through the flow of time. Infatuated by a natural beam, Your passion = violent fluctuation! If you say it like this... say it like that... It's sort of like a party cracker! So grab your knife and fork - it's time to dig in! What's up?! Why cause so much confusion! What's it truly supposed to be? A real, aggressive beat - Getting it just right in tight circle! When it comes to this, we're better of dancing! Alright, let's go! It's not far, so start steppin'! It's a naughty, strong arm emotion! In fact, it even sluggish. I don't really get how I'm supposed to forget it, But tomorrow's still on track to be sunny wonderful! Those kinds of dreams... those kinds of wishes... Will likely be granted in one of our coming futures. So it might be best to sleep while we wait. C'mon, let's go! Right here and now - let's bust right in! Go for it! Passing out with all your might! A tiredly prompt dispersion! Being so earnest, our problems are nothing? Then put on another triumphant look - bwahaha! This feeling is always the same - long ago and even now, But just let me have my fun! Nonetheless non-REM dreaming, Rolling around again tonight, Thus we have a flipside variety - I'm so satisfied, Osamatsu-san! Video Osomatsu-San Opening 2 Full|Hit the sack at full force - Osomatsu-San Opening 2. Category:Opening themes Category:Songs